Pure
by nurukaraito
Summary: Sejak bertemu dirinya, Minseok merasakan sesuatu tumbuh di hatinya. Tunas itu, tumbuh dan berkembang tiap berjumpa dirinya. Semakin lama bersama dengannya, semakin besar pula rasa cinta untuknya. Dialah cinta pertama, ciuman pertama, kekasih pertama. An EXO Fanfiction, cast: XiuHan/LuMin... gak tau kenapa, ff ini keapus. Tunggu apdetannya, ya! Gak usah baca kalo gak suka, kay!


Sejak bertemu dirinya, Minseok merasakan sesuatu tumbuh di hatinya.

Tunas itu, tumbuh dan berkembang tiap berjumpa dirinya.

Semakin lama bersama dengannya, semakin besar pula rasa cinta untuknya.

Dialah cinta pertama, ciuman pertama, kekasih pertama.

.

.

**_Pure_**

_A Screenplay Fanfiction_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God,themselves, their family,their fans, and also SM Entertainment

**Cast**: Xi Luhan and Kim Minseok

**Pair**:XiuHan/LuMin

**Genre**:Romance, a bit angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari bunga putih yang saya temuin di belakang fakultas tetangga kampus saya.

**Now playing**: Ailee's Love Note, Shania Twain's When You Kiss Me, Olivia Ong's Sometime When We Touch, SHINee's I'm With You.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

.

.

.

Kim Minseok mendapat pengalaman jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat dia menginjak kelas dua _junior high_.

Usia empat belas tahun memang usia yang wajar jika kau mulai menyukai seseorang.

Mungkin namja atau yeoja pada umumnya menyukai seseorang yang rupawan, memiliki sikap baik, dan tentu saja, populer. Cinta monyetmu bisa jadi idolamu, oppa tampan yang tinggal di rumah sebelah, dokter baik dengan senyum menawan yang menjadi langganan keluargamu atau bahkan sunbae _cool_ di sekolah.

Tidak.

Orang yang dicintai Minseok tidak termasuk pada semua kategori itu.

Minseok menyukainya karena kesederhanaannya.

Xi Luhan namanya.

Namja dengan tubuh kurus ini hanya namja biasa, yang menggemari kesendirian.

Bukannya anti sosial atau apa, tetapi memang pribadi Luhan-lah yang menyukai ketenangan.

Luhan, berusia empat belas tahun, adalah teman seangkatan Minseok. Mereka berbeda kelas, dan bahkan Minseok mengetahui keberadaannya semenjak Minseok melihatnya di taman belakang sekolah.

Sore itu, Minseok pulang seperti biasa. Hari itu jatahnya piket, jadi dia baru bisa pulang setelah membersihkan kelas.

Minseok melihat seorang namja yang tertidur di bawah pohon ginkgo yang rindang. Rambut hitamnya menari-nari dibawa angin, kulitnya yang pucat bersinar tertimpa mentari senja, seragamnya yang begitu kebesaran untuk tubuh kurusnya bergemeresak karena digoda angin.

_Nyamannya..._ pikir Minseok yang remaja.

Tak sadar, Minseok beringsut mendekat ke arah pohon ginkgo. Dia duduk dan mengamati tiap inci wajah namja yang tertidur itu.

Sore hari itu begitu sejuk.

Tapi, Minseok khawatir jika namja yang tertidur begitu nyaman ini terkena flu jika lama-lama tertidur di luar.

Maka dia mengguncang lengan kurusnya.

"Cho-chogiyo..." kata Minseok lembut.

Namja itu bergerak sedikit dan mengerang.

Mengerjapkan matanya, namja kurus yang baru tertidur itu mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"U-um... maaf, tapi, kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan tidur disini..." jelas Minseok pelan.

Takut jika dia akan dimarahi juga karena kepribadiannya yang pemalu, Minseok menundukkan wajah manisnya.

Tak terdengar jawaban.

Lalu, namja kurus itu berkata dengan suaranya yang membuat Minseok merasakan _itu_.

"Tak apa... terimakasih telah membangunkan dan mengkhawatirkanku," katanya.

Minseok menengadah. Dan dia terpana.

Senyum namja itulah yang membuatnya terjatuh.

_Angin yang kuat berhembus kencang, membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan, ribuan bunga putih yang mekar yang bergoyang, langit yang begitu cerah tertutupi putihnya awan, dan menghempaskan hati Minseok, terbang dan akhirnya tersangkut pada namja yang masih menyunggingkan senyum menawan._

Namja ini membuat Minseok merasakan sensasi barusan.

Dia... jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, musim berganti, namun hati Minseok masih enggan berganti.

Sejak bertemu namja itu di suatu sore, Minseok dan Luhan, nama namja itu, menjadi semakin dekat.

Senyuman yang saling dilontarkan, sapaan yang saling dilemparkan, pertemuan ketaksengajaan yang berbuah kebersamaan, membuat tunas di hati Minseok tumbuh makin kuat.

Luhan berneda dengan namja yang selama ini ditemui Minseok.

Dia begitu sederhana, polos tapi mampu membuat Minseok merasakan sensasi ini.

Sensai yang hanya mampu dia deskripsikan sebagai 'jatuh cinta.'

Meski menjadi makin dekat, namja manis nan pendiam ini belum berani mengutarakan perasaannya.

Meski dari senyum dan perlakuan Luhan terhadapnya membuatnya senantiasa berharap lebih, Minseok juga tahu diri.

Dia tidak se_hebat_ itu hingga bisa mendapat perlakuan spesial dari Luhan.

Dia manis, ya. Dia cukup pintar, ya. Dia manis dan pintar, tapi hanya itu. Dia bukan tipe namja pemeran tokoh utama dalam novel roman dimana heroinnya seorang biasa tapi menjadi objek jatuh cinta dari hero-nya.

Minseok juga sadar hal itu. Kebanyakan membaca novel roman membuat Minseok sering mengkhayal jika suatu saat nanti, seorang Pangeran akan jatuh cinta padanya yang hanya orang biasa ini.

Tapi itu tak terjadi, bukan?

Ditambah Minseok menyukai Luhan yang memang bukan Pangeran, baik dalam artian sebenarnya maupun konotasi.

Pun jika dia tahu Luhan sudah ada yang punya, Minseok sebisa mungkin tidak akan berusaha mengganggu hubungan Luhan dengan kekasihnya—jika ada.

Dia terlalu mencintai Luhan. Sesederhana itu.

Padahal Minseok baru berusia empat belas. Namun entah mengapa, dia bisa merasakan perasaan mendalam seperti itu. Mungkin karena pribadinya yang murni dan terlalu baik?

Tapi, khayalnya mengenai Luhan dan pacarnya runtuh begitu saja.

Ketika senyum itu semakin menjadi berarti karena saking spesialnya, ketika elusan tangan Luhan di rambutnya mampu membuat Minseok menangis saking lembutnya, _ketika Luhan mencuri ciuman pertamanya_.

Tepat setengah tahun setelah Minseok mengenal Luhan, namja kurus yang berambut gelap itu menyatakan cintanya lebih dulu.

Minseok tak pernah mengira, jika harapan yang tiap malam dia titipkan dalam doanya terkabul.

Senyum cerah Luhan meyakinkan Minseok jika semua ini bukan mimpi.

.

.

.

Cinta mereka menjadi rahasia satu sama lain.

Kebersamaan mereka habiskan dalam heningnya Perpustakaan _junior high_ mereka, dengan tautan tangan yang tak pernah dilepaskan, dan senyum bahagia yang disembunyikan.

Keduanya memang pendiam, dan keberadaan satu sama lain saja sudah lebih dari cukup, tanpa harus diisi dengan berbagai jenis kegiatan.

Heningnya ruang baca itu menjadi saksi bisu cinta murni mereka.

Musim tak lelah berganti. Kini mereka berdua, Luhan dan Minseok, duduk di bangku akhir junior high.

Mulai muncul berbagai hal. Mengenai rencana masa depan, rasa cemburu yang perlahan mereka rasakan, hingga menyadari, jika kepercayaan satu sama lain merupakan hal yang harus diperjuangkan.

Cinta mereka masih semurni ketika mereka pertama menyadari perasaan mereka terhadap yang lain.

Doa Minseok kini berganti, doanya yang dulu agar Luhan senantiasa menemukan kebahagiaan bersamanya, menjadi agar mereka bisa terus bersama seperti selama ini.

Tahun akhir berlalu seperti sekerjapan mata.

Mereka kini menjadi siswa senior high. Luhan dan Minseok sepakat untuk bersama-sama masuk Hansung High.

Tapi, tanpa persiapan, badai menghadang Minseok.

Dia tak pernah menjumpai kekasihnya selama liburan setelah kelulusan, karena Luhan pulang ke kampung halamannya, Cina. Mereka hanya berhubungan lewat email dan telepon.

Saat menginjak halaman Hansung High di hari pertama dia menjadi siswa senior high, Minseok harusnya bertemu dengan namja yang selama hampir dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi dia tak mengenal namja jangkung, rambut merah menyala, tubuh cukup terbentuk, dengan seragam berantakan, dan ekspresi datar.

Ini bukan Luhannya.

Luhannya harusnya adalah namja sederhana, tubuh kurus, menyapanya dengan hangat, memakai seragam kebesaran, dan menghadiahkan senyum spesial yang selalu membuat jantung Minseok berdebar dengan tak karuan.

Ini _bukan_ Luhannya.

Luhannya berubah menjadi orang yang tak Minseok kenal.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

Makasih udah baca sampai titik ini.

See you around!

Ps: saya bakal lambat banget buat ngupdate ff ini. Lupakan aja setelah baca.

May 11,

Rain drops lover,

Raito

Pps: Kenapa bisa keapus, yah? Saya lama gak buka akun saya, trus pas saya buka cerita ini udah gak ada... maka dari itu, saya post ulang.

Ada yang tahu kenapa bisa keapus?


End file.
